HCR
by jayjayjoker216
Summary: Jason Chaser in the Kings Gate Tournament


Hover Car Racer

**Hover Car Racer**

_The Argonaut III sped down the track at 730km/h, getting closer to the 180degree turn. The left wing of the car flapped, about to fall off any second and it did. While the Argonaut III was making the 180degree turn, it snapped off and the car went spinning in circles until it..._

Jason woke up knowing that today was the Kings Gate Tournament. He went down to the dining hall where he was greeted by Sally and Bug and joined them for breakfast. Sally McDuff was the Mech Chief of his team and Bug was his younger brother and navigator of his team.

"So, you ready for today?" Sally asked as she munched into her breakfast

"You bet I am" he replied

"Try not to lose," Sally said as she smiled "or you're going to be all of the media!"

The previous year, Jason had won the New York Masters Cup where all the best racers over the world came to compete. Ever since he had won, he could not go around public places not feeling as comfortable as before.

They all got prepared for the rest of the day.

The Kings Gate Tournament was a race that was made for all racers in the International Race School. It was compulsory for all twenty five teams in the school to participate.

The International Race School was located in Hobart so from there, all the teams and hover cars were transported on a hover cruise to Sydney. By the time they had arrived it was twelve noon. From there, they were taken to a big stadium where there were millions of people. They found all the hover cars all lined up, ready to race. Jason went to stand by the Argonaut III as Jean Pierre LeCleuq who was the principle of the school making a speech. By the time he had finished everyone were in their cars ready to race.

"Good luck!" said a voice in his earpiece. It was Sally.

A sound buzzed and the Red Light turned on…

Orange light…

Green light!

Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!

Twenty five hover cars had dashed off. The crowd went wild and a slow chanting of 'Jason! Jason! Jason!' had started.

The Argonaut III zoomed off with a good start in second place. In the leading position was the Xavier Xonora and his car was the Speed Razor. All the cars weaved left and right, almost making a pattern. The Argonaut was on the Speed Razors tail catching up slowly.

Lap 36 of 50

Most of the cars stopped for a Pit Stop. Sally finished in a great eight seconds. The Argonaut zoomed off followed by the Speed Razor. The Speed Razor was catching up less than a second behind.

Lap 47 of 50

The positions were…

The Argonaut in the lead

The Devils Chariot in second

And the Speed Razor in third place

The Devils Chariot was catching up to the Argonaut. It had a deadly sharp nose wing and side wings which was bad news for the Argonaut if it got hit by one of the sharp wings. It was nearing the end of the race and the crowd was on the edge of their seat. On lap forty eight, the Devils Chariot dug its side wing into the Argonauts leaving a deep cut in it. This wasn't going well.

"What happened? You have to come and pit now!" Sally exclaimed in horror

"We won't make it if we pit" Jason said

"Your wing will fall off before you even make it past the finish line!"

The Argonaut zoomed past the pit station.

"NO!" Sally screamed in frustration

Jason just ignored her and drove on. It was the last lap and Jason was still in first place. He was getting closer to the last turn of the circuit. The Bug looked over and informed Jason that there was a car alongside him.

Jason made the turn, his left side wing flapped the deep cut got even worse. Speeding at 730km/h, it wasn't good for the cut and soon at the worst moment it fell off. The Argonaut spun in circles until it smashed into the car beside it. There was a loud gasp…

Jason found himself in pajamas when he woke up.

"Hey! You're awake." It was his father

"Yeah…" Jason said "what happened?"

"Well your side wing fell off, your car went out of control and it smashed into another car, and you've been asleep for almost two days now." Jason's father sat next to him and smiled.

Suddenly he realized something

"Where's Bug?!" he asked almost horrified

Jason's father looked next to him.

"His alright, but he seems to have injured a leg and can't compete in any more races for two months"

"Oh…" Jason said to himself

The Bug was sleeping

Sally McDuff and Jason's mother soon came in holding some magazines and newspapers.

"There's our stupid racer" she said as she smiled "I brought some magazines you can read about yourself while you're in here"

"Thanks" Jason said

He read the headlines. One of them said, '_Jason Chaser Stupid?'_.

Jason heard someone stir. It was Bug. He had woken up. Jason felt so stupid and didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry…" he said to Bug. There had been a two times when a bomb had exploded on his car but this time it was his own fault for not stopping to pit.

Bug just smiled back. Jason smiled back too.

"Well… looks like we won't be racing anymore without our small insect." Sally said

"Looks like it" Jason said as he felt his heart sink "So who won the tournament?"

"Xavier Xonora" Sally replied sadly

There was a silent moment.

"Well, there's always next year!" said Jason's father

They all enjoyed the rest of the day.


End file.
